


Замыкание

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Рядом с Бокуто даже Акааши не всегда удаётся избегать перегрева.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anri_Kohaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/gifts).



> Написано на ноябрьский Haikyuu-fest по картинке [№50](http://i.imgur.com/WDVmmiN.jpg).

Мимо с гиканьем и смехом пронеслась смешанная толпа роботов и инопланетян, следом за ними – девчонка в косплее Харухи, с шеи которой свисало нечто среднее между лиловым питоном и тентаклями. Акааши проводил взглядом разношёрстную компанию и покачал головой: отчётливо отдающая нотой безумия атмосфера вокруг удивляла и восхищала одновременно. Изначальный скепсис улетучился ещё в первые полчаса, стоило Бокуто нацепить на него значок «Я люблю ~~фр~~ гиков!», на себя – кислотно-жёлтые очки в форме звёзд, а после целеустремлённо направиться к 3D-комнате.

К концу дня, получив убойную дозу эндорфинов и избежав с дюжину крайне неловких казусов, Акааши мог с чистой совестью признаться: он рад, что согласился подменить умудрившегося в середине августа свалиться с простудой Куроо в качестве сопровождающего Бокуто на манга-фест. В конце концов, они действительно очень приятно провели день.

– Ты улыбаешься. – Бокуто коснулся его локтем, привлекая внимание, и потянулся на ходу. – И глаза сияют.

– Вы же не видите моих глаз, Бокуто-сан. – Акааши потёр переносицу под звёздными очками, в течение дня успевшими перекочевать к нему, но, подумав, стянул их вовсе.

– Как будто мне это нужно, – не растерялся Бокуто. – Эй, отличное вышло свидание. Я... волновался, что тебе не понравится.

– Свидание?

– Ну да, сам посуди: сперва пара часов наедине в дороге, потом весь спектр развлечений, потом куча вредной и ужасно вкусной еды, потом опять развлечения, даже показ роликов вполне можно засчитать за киносеанс!

Бокуто по обыкновению активно жестикулировал и гримасничал, и Акааши не впервые поймал себя на мысли, что любуется им – движениями, мимикой, живым блеском глаз – и не испытывает при этом даже капли смущения. Бокуто излучал энергию, как ядерный реактор, и тяга к этой энергии казалась естественной, как любое природное явление. Более заманчивым искушением было только поддразнивать это стихийное бедствие...

– Вы забыли упомянуть сломавшийся кондиционер при тридцатиградусной жаре, час в очереди на входе, опрокинутую на мой пиджак газировку...

– Акааши! – взвыл Бокуто, картинно вскидывая руки. – Ты убиваешь всю романтику!

– Романтику? – Акааши остановился и сложил руки на груди. – Тогда где сахарная вата и огромный медведь?

Акааши пожалел о сказанном мгновенно: с Бокуто сталось бы рвануть добывать ему самого гигантского медведя в округе, предварительно устроив сцену с преклонением колен и признанием в любви, но секунды шли, а Бокуто молчал. Обернувшись, Акааши мгновенно спал с лица: только что беззаботно трепавшийся и ухмылявшийся Бокуто застыл в напряжённой позе, отвердевшая линия челюсти и почти сошедшиеся на переносице брови выдавали не беспокойство и даже не внеочередной приступ драматизма. Бокуто злился и злился по-настоящему, темнея на глазах. Акааши проследил за его взглядом, находя стоящую у стенда с футбольным споконом компанию из трёх парней, и тронул Бокуто за руку:

– Кто это?

Вместо ответа тот стиснул кулаки и молча двинулся к замеченной группе. От попытавшегося удержать его за локоть Акааши он отмахнулся не сбавляя хода, словно тот был пустяковой, не стоящей даже взгляда помехой на пути, и в этот момент Акааши прошиб холодный пот – он никогда не видел Бокуто таким. Это правда, что настроение у него иной раз менялось чаще, чем рекламные ролики по ТВ, и он мог сколько угодно заводиться или, наоборот, расстраиваться на пустом месте. Акааши давно привык и знал, как справляться с любым из пунктов списка «Бокуто Котаро: правила обращения», но сейчас – сейчас было что-то другое, и это пугало.

– Эй! Харуно!

Уже занесённый кулак Акааши успел перехватить в последний момент, стараясь не думать о том, что Бокуто, в принципе не склонный распускать руки, вот так – без предупреждений и разговоров попытался ударить человека. Обернувшийся на оклик парень несколько секунд непонимающе рассматривал развернувшуюся сцену, а потом усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке не было ничего приятного.

– Малыш Котаро. Ну надо же, не ожидал когда-нибудь снова свидеться. А ты подрос.

Бокуто дёрнулся, и Акааши пришлось сдавить его запястье ещё сильнее. Плохо. Отвратительно. Тешить себя мыслью, что он сможет физически удержать Бокуто, если тот решит вырваться всерьёз, не приходилось; что бы между этими двумя не произошло, следовало растащить их и как можно скорее.

– Ублюдок.

– Бокуто-сан.

Харуно скосил взгляд на Акааши, растянул губы пуще прежнего, но сказать ничего не успел: Акааши вклинился между ним и Бокуто, позвал ещё раз, а когда это не сработало – толкнул ладонью в грудь, повторяя настойчивее и громче:

– Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто явно нехотя перевёл на него взгляд – колючий и раздражённый, с дрожащими сузившимися точками зрачков. Акааши под этим взглядом жаром пробрало насквозь, до безумия захотелось забить на происходящее, запустить пальцы в забранные банданой волосы, стиснуть до боли и поцеловать – жёстко и мокро, кусаясь и доставая языком так далеко, как сможет. Но способности контролировать себя в Бокуто явно оставалось на донышке, и Акааши заторопился, вкладывая в короткие слова всю имеющуюся убедительность:

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Это подождёт.

– Сейчас.

На мгновение показалось, что достучаться не получится, – Бокуто никак не реагировал, продолжая молча стискивать зубы так, что на скулах играли желваки, но потом он бросил ещё один разъярённый взгляд за плечо Акааши, глухо зарычал горлом и развернулся так круто, что продолжавшего держать его за руку Акааши рвануло следом.

Раздавшийся сзади смех и окрик Акааши проигнорировал, сосредоточившись на Бокуто. Чертовски хотелось узнать, что это только что вообще было, но буря ещё не миновала – прежде, чем задавать вопросы, Бокуто требовалось отвлечь, переключить, хоть как-то успокоить. Акааши ослабил хватку на запястье, которой тот, казалось, не замечал вовсе, и скользнул по ладони, переплетая пальцы. Бокуто запнулся, бросил на него растерянный взгляд; злость никуда не делась, но теперь можно было увлечь его за собой, направляя в нужную сторону.

Из относительной прохлады павильонов они вывалились на залитую солнцем площадку, утыканную палатками и наружными стендами, тянущимися с западной стороны комплекса в несколько рядов. Акааши прошёл их все насквозь, отыскивая взглядом выход на парковку. Та встретила их отражающимися в стёклах бликами и тишиной, которая казалась благословением после нескольких часов среди толп людей. Они молчали, пока не дошли до своей машины, и только тогда Бокуто всё-таки высвободил руку, постоял неподвижно несколько секунд и крикнул, ударяя ногой по колесу.

Акааши этого момента ждал; волосы Бокуто казались непривычно мягкими без тонны лака, а вкус губ горчил из-за недавно съеденных острых якитори. Бокуто ответил сразу. Больно укусил за язык, толкнулся своим, обводя край зубов и сплетаясь с языком Акааши. Выдохнул стон вместе с воздухом и резко подался назад, но Акааши не пустил: дёрнул за горло футболки на себя, а затем развернул их, быстро оглянулся по сторонам и толкнул Бокуто к капоту. Тот тяжело дышал, рёбра ходили ходуном, на висках проступила испарина. На припухший покрасневший рот Акааши старался не смотреть, смотрел в глаза, с удовлетворением отмечая, что уж теперь-то сумел завладеть вниманием.

За пряжку ремня Бокуто потянул его сам.

Нетерпеливо дёрнул, расстёгивая, запустил ладони под ткань и жарко выдохнул в шею, прихватывая кожу сперва губами, а потом пуская в ход зубы. Акааши впился ногтями в плечи, беззвучно выдыхая; по телу снова прокатилась волна жара, как тогда, в зале, кончики пальцев жгло, а возбуждение клокотало в паху и под рёбрами, грозя затопить сознание. Чего допускать было нельзя, но Бокуто с таким упоением вылизывал его ярёмную вену, что...

Шаг назад стоил непомерных усилий, а голос показался чужим и совсем хриплым, когда он коротко велел:

– Поворачивайся.

Бокуто послушался не сразу. Под его враз потяжелевшим, мутным взглядом как поводком тянуло рухнуть на колени, дёрнуть брюки вниз и взять в рот, заглотить до горла, а затем вылизать начисто, но ощутить под собой эту горячую концентрированную злость, с которой он прежде не имел дела, хотелось ещё сильнее. Он просто должен был знать, должен был убедиться, что сможет контролировать её при необходимости, что если Бокуто снова когда-нибудь перемкнёт... О том, как сейчас клинило его самого, Акааши подумает уже после, когда внутренности и мозг перестанут плавиться от солнца и напряжения.

Когда Бокуто медленным, чуть ли не ленивым, движением стёк с капота, не разрывая зрительного контакта, расстегнул болты на джинсах и, наконец, повернулся, ложась грудью на металл, нагретый за день, Акааши к нему буквально качнуло. Он словно со стороны наблюдал, как проводит раскрытыми ладонями по взмокшей спине, собирая футболку складками на лопатках, как переходит к шее, подбородку, чувствовал, как трогает губы и надавливает на скользкий, влажный язык, вкладывая в рот Бокуто один палец за другим. Отстранённо подумалось, что в бардачке должны лежать нормальная смазка и презервативы, но, во-первых, от Бокуто его бы сейчас и вдесятером не оттащили, а во-вторых – сейчас ему нужно было другое.

На третьем вставленном пальце Бокуто выгнулся и зашипел, но неожиданно завёл руку назад и перехватил запястье Акааши. На его собственном уже наливались тёмным жутковатые отпечатки; Акааши так залип, что расслышал, только когда Бокуто попытался пнуть его в голень.

– Хватит, я сказал, – рявкнул тот и застонал, лбом утыкаясь в капот. – Давай уже, не могу больше.

И Акааши не удержался: нагнулся, проводя языком от копчика до края задранной футболки; ткнулся лбом между лопаток, невольно повторяя позу Бокуто; толкнулся, медленно втискиваясь миллиметр за миллиметром.

А потом не удержался ещё раз: сразу сдал назад и на сей раз натянул Бокуто одним рывком, вышибая из лёгких того сдавленный крик и воздух.

Рот Бокуто в итоге пришлось зажимать ладонью; искусанные, зацелованные пальцы саднило. Акааши едва отвлекался на них. Бокуто, не склонный заморачиваться бесполезными с его точки зрения комплексами, беззастенчиво подмахивал, сжимался и скрёб короткими ногтями по капоту и руке Акааши. У Акааши крышу рвало от такой откровенности. Он чувствовал, что уже на грани, пот заливал глаза, затылок пекло, дыхание сбивалось и застревало где-то в горле, не давая сделать следующий, спасительный вдох, за которым его накрыло.

После этого события воспринимались фрагментами, как отдельные слайды: мелкий щебень под коленями, горячая тяжесть на языке, перебирающая волосы на затылке ладонь, синяки на бёдрах перед глазами.

Полностью в себя он пришёл, сидя на всё том же капоте, за раз ополовинив бутылку воды. Подумав, вылил на голову остатки и поднял взгляд, встречая ответный Бокуто – жадный и насмешливый одновременно. Ни намёка на ту опасную непредсказуемую жуть, что так напугала его часом ранее.

– Так что это было?

– Самый крышесносный секс в моей жизни, – умиротворённо вздохнул Бокуто. – А почему мы раньше так не делали?

– Бокуто-сан.

– Ну что? Кстати, как мы домой поедем? У меня из задницы течёт, и она болит.

Бокуто демонстративно смял комок салфеток, покрутился в поисках урны и, предсказуемо не найдя таковой, с невинным видом выбросил улики в кусты.

– Бокуто-сан.

– Господи, ты же не отстанешь... – В его голосе не было вопросительной интонации, но вовсе не это заставило Акааши улыбнуться. Бокуто помрачнел. – Учились вместе в Фукуродани, ещё до тебя. Ублюдок конченный, не мог смириться, что первогодки круче него. Меня и ещё одного парня, Акияму, хотели продвинуть в стартовый состав... Харуно его покалечил. Вывих запястья, сложный. Всё, конечно, списали на несчастный случай, но тебя там не было, а я знаю...

Он опять начал распаляться, но прервал сам себя, закусив губу и покачав головой:

– Жаль, что ты остановил меня сегодня, он заслужил хороший удар по морде.

– Бокуто, – Акааши попробовал подобрать слова, но Бокуто снова качнул головой и вдруг шагнул вперёд, сцепляя руки у него за спиной и укладывая подбородок на плечо.

В груди у Акааши снова потеплело, и он не задумываясь вернул объятья. Продолжение уже не требовалось, но Бокуто всё равно выдохнул:

– Он заслужил, но я рад, что ты это сделал. Хоть у кого-то из нас всегда остаётся холодная голова на плечах.

Акааши кивнул, умалчивая, что рядом с Бокуто даже ему не всегда удаётся избегать перегрева.

 

_© 20/11/16_


End file.
